


Samhain

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Xeras Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: Kaiba Kathleen has a nightmare, what follows it... less than favourable.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Original Character(s)





	Samhain

Crackling, choking- Kat tossed and turned, she felt her hold loosen, something was taking over. Her head screamed and her body paralyzed but not with fear. He was fighting her for power and she felt her resolve weaken. Sleep was never peaceful, hardly restful, recently it had been growing worse and worse. As Xeras grew more powerful as Samhain neared- the walls between the human world and the spirit world grew thinner and thinner. 

She woke with a rush of adrenaline, unsure of who was in control. Laboured breathing and cold sweats- her heart pounded in her chest, she sat still frozen to her spot. 

If she tried to move, would her body obey? This was a terrifying question, and an even worse reality. 

The bed stirred to her side, she didn’t turn.

“Nightmare?” She could feel the eyes of her husband- the static from his gaze left pins and needles on the crook of her neck and bridge of her nose.

“I’m okay- go back to bed, Dragy..” She looked down on him from the corner of her eyes, except it wasn’t her. Fear hung in her heart, weighing down and sapping her strength further.

“Are you sure?” Seto slid his hand over hers, his fingertips were cold, his touch delicate. The gentle edges of his nails ghosted over her skin and she wished she could tell him to run. 

His guard was so low around her. It was dangerous.

“Yea.” He hoistered them out of bed, “I’m gonna get some water.” His smile was wicked, but her husband wasn’t looking- searching for his sleeping mask now that it had fallen from his head. 

“Let me know if you need anything- I’ll be here.” He was ready to settle back into bed, nightmares were too common for the both of them, the only problem being hers could kill. Out of guilt she never asked him to stay up with her- shutting down his offer for comfort wasn’t out of character and Xeras knew that all too well.

He walked quietly down the corridor- her husband already falling back into sleep, he wasn’t headed for the kitchen. The water had been a lie from the start.

Mokuba’s bedroom door opened without a creak- too easy for her to sneak in and out, and too useful for him to invade.

Kat was begging herself to turn back- desperately fighting with him for power and losing. Nothing he had planned could be good, he was malicious, killed for sport. She couldn’t stop herself.

Mokaba was fast asleep, passed out with her cell phone in her hands- still in her day clothes, she hadn’t bothered to shower before dozing off. For all her poor decisions, with her luck, she wouldn’t have to bother fixing all the problems she created for herself. 

Xeras knelt at her bedside, slipped his hand under her pillow- for all the kidnappings she had been through some spark of backwards logic gave her the idea of self protection. Her cute little pocket knife would be enough.. for him.

Endless pleading- she couldn’t scream or cry, but the hole slowly ripping itself into her soul was loud enough in her ears. She was weaker, and falling quicker by the second. She couldn’t stop him- she was powerless.

As she snored, he slit her throat.

She woke from the pain, unable to speak, hardly processing the situation- but the pain… the betrayal in her eyes and liquid sobs- her heart broken in an instant.

Her hands were shaking- she wished she could say from sorrow. Regret and guilt twisted and stabbed into her lungs and Kat wished she could cry. 

She loved her sister-in-law, yet her own hands did this. 

Unhinged laughter- Xeras was too pleased with himself, he fed off his hosts despair, grew stronger the more she flooded herself with negatives. 

She felt the world shake around her, and her consciousness faded. Pitch.

He had forced her so far down.. She wasn losing her senses. Touch, taste, smell… hearing was the last to go, she had heard that once. When someone is dying the last sense they lose is their hearing. 

That was true now too. 

She could hear the tired voice of her husband- concerned, still trusting, he really was stupid, wasn’t he?

“Hey..” his words were distorted, hardly audible, “why are you crying? Kathleen..” 

His hand was on her shoulder, gentle.

“I don’t know how to tell you this..” her voice but not her words, her throat closed- like an allergic reaction to his misleading tone.

She felt like she was drowning, could only imagine the pain he would inflict on her husband. She was helpess, distraught, of all possible people to hurt this way- she wanted to keep him safe the most. She couldn’t fight Xeras- it was too late, she was up to her neck in agony, every moment passed was another pin in her heart- slowly and surely she was being chained down by her oppressor, with nothing to use against him. Nothing could weaken him- he had control now and it would last until her body was destroyed beyond physical repair. 

She didn’t think her husband would ever have it in him to kill her- divorce, maybe, but he wouldn’t live long enough to find a reason let alone push through a legal case. 

Would he die not knowing what she had done to his sister? She couldn’t imagine such a kind fate for either of them. The torture was what this darker side craved- the pain and agony of those around her was the only thing he ever longed for.

She had always felt it- always known she didn’t deserve this life, this family, this man- she had always felt, in the back of her head, like an itch, a craving for blood, an impulse to kill. She had tried to warn him away- but her husband had never been the kind of man to stray away from what he perceived as mental illness, it was too bad he had accepted her with open arms. She was host to a demon, and that demon, wasn’t just in her head- not anymore.

When she could finally see again- her hands were around his throat, she straddled his waist- his eyes were wide. She wasn’t sure if he was scared or not. A part of him had always been prepared to die, unafraid and without regrets. 

Was it shock then? His own wife, strangling him in their own bed. Somehow, even that she didn’t quite believe- he had faced betrayal one time too many and never got around to fully trusting himself with anyone. While she may have earned 99% of his trust, there was always that 1% fully waiting for her to strike. She couldn’t believe that it was shock.

Slowly, she started to question this. 

His expression, to her, made no sense.. She wasn’t sure what she had expected from him, but this wasn’t it. 

His hands were on hers, tugging and trying to pull them away from his throat. He was weaker than she was, his attempts were all in vain. He was weaker, but not incapable- was he trying to fight her? She felt pressure on her lower back- her body stiffened, Xeras growled in anger. 

Tightness around her sides, slowly wrapping around her stomach. 

She felt herself shaking again, the world was shaking- she was disoriented, Xeras was pushing her down again, further and further- trying to block out her senses. As much as she didn’t want to see Seto die, she didn’t want to give in to him- obeying him was always, always the wrong choice. 

“P..lease..” she barely heard him- the look on her Dragy’s face now, seemed desperate and blank in the same moment. Her heart skipped in the moment- he was limp, unmoving, he looked dead. 

“baby,” silent, and still soft, his voice was in her ears but his lips weren’t moving. “It’s okay.”

She was split in two, she stared into his eyes and saw nothing- nothing of the stars that lived there. She had always imagined they’d be there, even after death. He was far too much of a dreamer to ever lose them. 

The longer she stared, the less she felt this was real. 

Cold. 

She winced away from the cold touch, tears in the corners of her eyes- her breath was heavy. She was on her side, her husband huffed softly on the back of her neck. “Are you okay?” He pressed his forehead gently to the back of her head.

She feared speaking, feared everything in this moment, but turned her gaze down nonetheless. His hand rested on the subtle bump of her womb and she felt relief. “I’m okay.. Can we talk for a little bit, Dragy?”


End file.
